


The Ninth Doctor Job

by DinerGuy



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Leverage
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Science Fiction, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinerGuy/pseuds/DinerGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker tries to lift a passing stranger's wallet, only to find that this man doesn't actually have a wallet. Oh well. Psychic paper is much more interesting anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ninth Doctor Job

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I've only seen the season with the Ninth Doctor, so that's who is showing up in my story. I honestly did try Rose in here at one point, but it didn't work all that well. Let's just pretend she's in the TARDIS already. ;)
> 
> You don't have to know anything about either show to understand this story, but, as is always the case with crossovers, it's more fun if you do.
> 
> Thank you a million times over to TheGreatSporkWielder and Styles for their help with betaing this.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing Leverage or DW belongs to me, and I don't claim that they do. All I claim is having fun with the characters. No profit is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

He looked like any other pedestrian on the street that day, strolling about in his black t-shirt and pants. His hands were tucked into the pockets of his leather jacket that had quite obviously seen better days, and he was glancing around with all the air of a tourist.

She blended in just as well, if not better, because she wasn't turning her head every which way to take in all the sights. Not that she wasn't watching her surroundings, but she wasn't being as obvious about it as the man ahead of her.

Parker grinned gleefully to herself. The tourists always made the easiest marks. Interested in everything around them and not paying enough attention to their own pockets. Briefly, she thought of what Nate might say. However, none of the others were around, and she certainly wasn't going to tell him. Besides, what difference did one wallet make? It wasn't like she was robbing the Louvre, and she needed to stay in practice. The donuts she was on her way to procure could wait a few minutes for this.

She quickened her steps towards the approaching man, appearing nonchalant as she calculated just where she would need to-

"Hold on there!" His voice sounded like Sophie's, she observed, all British and accented. "Are you alright?"

She nodded and launched into a fountain of apologies. "Oh, I am so sorry!" She clutched him as she regained her footing. "I am such a klutz; my mother is always telling me to watch where I'm going."

"It's alright, really," he told her with a smile as he extended a hand. "I'm the Doctor, by the way."

"Uhh," she blinked at him before high-fiving his palm. "Alice."

"Nice to meet you, Alice," he replied, just as cheerily as he had said everything else so far in their conversation. "Now, if you don't mind?" he kept his hand out, palm upward, with an expectant expression.

Raising an eyebrow at him, she looked from his face to his hand and back again.

"My wallet, if you please."

"Oh..." Parker pulled it out of her own pocket, regarding the folded leather curiously. "How'd you know?"

He grinned in satisfaction. "Oh, I know lots of things, Alice." He seemed to like playing with her name, but she couldn't quite put her finger on why.

The look she gave him spoke her feelings loud and clear. "So let's see who you are, Mr. Doctor." She opened the wallet, tilting her head curiously at the contents. "So you're not a doctor."

"No, I am the Doctor."

Parker raised an eyebrow. "But this says you're a traveling salesman."

"Well, yes, I like to dabble," he shrugged. "Who knows what I'll decide to be next."

"Mhmm."

"Now, I'd like my wallet back, if you please."

Not ready to give it back just yet, Parker twirled it in her fingers as she studied him. "You sound like Sophie."

"Sophie? Sophie who?" the Doctor asked. "I knew a Sophie once. Nice girl."

"And you smell like..." she sniffed. "You smell like french fries."

"Very observant, this one," the Doctor laughed. Then, almost as quickly as Parker herself could have done it, he plucked his wallet from her hand. "There now. All better."

Crossing her arms, Parker glared at him, ignoring the other people passing by them. "Not fair."

"Oh it's completely fair- Hey!"

But Parker was too occupied with the contents of the wallet she had snatched back to pay his protests any mind. "Wait. I thought this just said..."

"Oh, that would be mine, then." The Doctor didn't give her a chance to peruse the contents any further before he again plucked the item from her hands. He gave her a quick smile. "You need to keep your hands to yourself from now on. That could get you into trouble, you know."

Parker was still stuck on what she had just seen, her brow furrowed as she attempted to sort it all out. "But you said you were a doctor."

"Not  _a_  doctor.  _The_ Doctor," he corrected.

"And how can your wallet say one thing one minute and something different the next?" Parker narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you a mad scientist trying to mess with my head?"

"Why would I want to do that? You're a very nice girl," the Doctor gave her another wide grin.

"And now, Miss Alice, I must be on my way. It's been a pleasure." And with that, he turned on his heel and strode off.

She tilted her head slightly to the side as she watched him go. He wove between the pedestrians on the street, then turned suddenly into a side alley. What he could possibly want in an alley that she knew was a dead end, she had no idea. Parker's curiosity took over and she hurried to catch up with him.

But as she neared the entrance, she heard a strange sound from inside it, a sort of whooshing, thumping sound, and a gust of air from the inside of the alley blew discarded newspapers and fast food wrappers onto the street. Parker quickened her pace; if there was no exit to the alley, then what was making the wind?

Just before she reached the alley's entrance, a bright light emanated from it, just for the slightest moment. She finally reached the opening and looked in between the buildings, but there was nothing to be seen. No source of wind, light or noise... No strange man in a leather jacket. She could have sworn she saw the briefest glimpse of a large blue box tucked in the back corner of the alley, but it was gone before she could blink.

She studied the inside of the alley for several minutes, trying to figure out exactly what was going on. Finally, she shrugged and turned back the way she had come. There were donuts to be had, and she wasn't going to waste any more time.


End file.
